


In Between What I Find Is Pleasing

by NidoranDuran



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Nebula spared the version of her from the past by forcing her to confront her love for her sister, and once the dust settles, the two Nebulas seek out what they both really want: Gamora between them. Anonymous commission.





	In Between What I Find Is Pleasing

Gamora still wasn't sure exactly what to make of the presences of the two versions of Nebula upon her, the way her sister had become her sisters and the whole mess of time and distortion and complete unraveling of sense or reason brought about something so strange and raw. She was still trying to make sense of it all herself, but the real surprise was in the way that anger and hatred in her sister's heart had turned into something else.

The older Nebula spared her past self, forced her to confront the feelings inside of her, redirect her focus of the darkness in her heart toward the one who deserved it. Beneath the resentment and the hatred that was more deservedly Thanos's burden to bear, the true feelings that the younger Nebula had toward Gamora were far more adoring than she was willing to admit. Feelings that the elder Nebula had longer to sort through. That longer time had also led to a rounder, more reasonable sense of what those emotions meant and with a Gamora whose heart clearly belonged to Quill.

The more hasty of the two was also far more able to say that what she felt was a desire to be her sister's lover, and for this time-displaced Gamora to not have any of the same attachments and hang-ups that could have gotten in the way.

After the dust settled, the two Nebula were outfitted with repairs and armored head plates that ended up becoming the core of their distinct identities. The older Nebula became Red, and the younger became Yellow; in private, they could both be Nebula, but everyone settled pretty happily onto the naming scheme as a way to try and keep track of them in a broader sense; there were already too many people and too many moving pieces for anyone to need to make 'Past Nebula' and 'Present Nebula' work. But they became known through other things, at least in practice with Gamora, who without those same attachments to Quill, was far more amenable to the advance of her sister. Or, as it were, her sisters, whose feelings for her naturally couldn't be settled in such a matter between two of the same person.

So Gamora said yes. She had no reason not to, stripping out of her clothes and surrendering to not one but two Nebulas at the same time, feeling the tension and exciting promise of allowing herself to have them. Sure, she didn't have the same connection with Yellow that the Gamora of her timeline did, but she was still overcome with a tense sort of joy over the idea of allowing her sister to have her, and she didn't know how to control that tension.

Down on their knees, Red and Yellow grabbed at Gamora's hips, obediently positioned before the green woman as she stood in wait and readiness for what was to come. Red was in front, and Yellow was behind, not able to contain herself and her hasty desires at all as she groped at her sister's ass cheeks, spreading them apart and stealing licks against her before she was even supposed to start. Maybe Yellow was more willing to love her sister now, but she was still every bit as rough around the edges as she used to be, lacking in any of the time to mellow out on the whole that Red had enjoyed.

The moan that tugged ta Gamora's throat as Yellow's tongue slithered around the rim of her ass wasn't even what notified Nebula to the situation; Red could feel everything unruly and aggressive in what Yellow wanted. It was a frustrating situation to be a part of at times, the tempestuous nature of Yellow's strongest and firmest desires always leaving such a strange counterbalance to her own feelings, dialing up her frustrations further and hotter, leaving her in a position she was never fully sure what to make of, but it also filled her with excessive and hungry desires for her sister, which was hardly ever a bad thing, as she pushed onward and begin to greedily devour Gamora's pussy.

"Fuck," Gamora moaned, fingers grabbing at the heads of both Nebulas, shuddering under the heat and tension of something that came on very quickly. "That's so--you're really doing this, then." Moans snagged in her throat as she felt the growing heat take her, a tension and a lust that didn't feel even remotely sensible, but which brought on pulses of exactly the sort of pleasure and hunger she felt like she needed, shuddering under the rocky heat and slightly imbalanced throb of how the two of them went at her with such contrasting and wild intentions, the building pleasure adding more and more heat with the fervor that she felt she so sorely needed.

Red moved with a passionate appreciation that came from the time she had spent with the Gamora of her timeline. That bond brought about something very intensely grateful and loving, knowing that her sister and her love for her had in the end saved her from the darkness, and it was to her great delight that she was able to push in and really lose herself to that expression of gratefulness, showing that her body ached and craved all of the chances in the world to reward Gamora for the love she had shown her. Every lick and kiss against her slick pussy was a show of that same adoration and respect, caring more directly for the selfless chance to give Gamora a pleasure that she could savour.

In contrast, Yellow was unruly and impatient, hungry for everything she could get. Where her motions brought direct pleasure to Gamora, everything was almost coincidental; she certainly wanted her sister to feel good, but more than that, she wanted to indulge in her. To push her face into her tight ass and eat it out with sloppy vigor, to embrace and indulge in the sinful pleasures she had spent so long wanting to lose herself to. Her tongue danced and slithered along the tight hole in reckless expressions of lust, something that felt like it could only get stronger and wilder as the idea of letting go continued to storm through her. She was lost to this need, to a growing pulse of heat and delirium getting to be too strong and wild to handle.

The combined efforts of all this work was a swell of too-hot and too-strong excitement that hit Gamora in welcome waves of crushing pressure, body heating up as she twisted and writhed against her sisters' greedy tongues, feeling them drag along her pussy and penetrate her ass hole, bringing about lots of aimless and needy sensations pulling her down deeper, dragging her into a chaotic mess of something so fundamentally lost and senseless and hot that she could barely contain it all. "So good," she moaned. "Nngh, I've always thought about being you but never--fuck, never two of you."

The pleasure hit Gamora quickly, to an almost indecent level of open and desperate fervor. She felt aimless now, shivering and heaving in unfocused swells of a guiltless bliss that she just had to give herself up to completely, feeling the intense pulses of desire pushing her deeper into a confused mess of everything she wanted and everything she just had to get more of, hips rocking back and forth, grinding against the tensions and pressures of the Nebulas both servicing her with a firm and devoted push into everything she needed, igniting her cravings and leaving her feeling certain of one thing above all else: she needed this.

Yellow and Red were right there to keep up the pressure, to continue eating Gamora out with something to prove and a deepening push into lustful excitement that felt like it could only get hotter and more overwhelming as it all rushed on stronger, pushing deeper into a mess of heat and pleasure and everything she felt so sorely in need of. It was a need they were happy to oblige and indulge in, pushing harder and tighter in against Gamora, tending to her with need and love and hunger that only got stronger as they gave themselves so thoroughly up to the idea of tending to her every desire, granting her everything she wanted and then some.

Every greedy motion of tonguefucking Gamora's ass brought on waves of need and lustful hunger growing hotter out of control as it all took hold of Yellow, as she lost sight of anything sensible and controlled for the sake of losing all sense. Reason eluded her, defiant and senseless motions guiding her deeper into the heat and excitement of a situation getting away from her, losing ground and focus more and more to the excitement that conquered her. Yellow needed this, and every moan her greedy tongue coaxed from her was just a secondary excitement to the relief and heat of losing herself so thoroughly.

Red was able to keep tighter hold of herself, but was also so deep now in the wild chaos of giving up that she didn't really comprehend what she was doing in any meaningful way. She couldn't help herself, lapping at the tart nectar dripping from her sister's hole, surrendering fully to the temptation and learning bit by bit that she was right where she needed to be, and she was so happy to give herself up. "You taste so good," she moaned. "I've wanted this for so long, sister."

Not only did Red and Yellow enjoy the pleasure of giving up to this heat, but they could feel what the other felt. The connection between the two Nebulas endured, and had in fact only grown stronger with some more time spent together, which gave the two versions of the same woman a distinct sense of pure excitement as they subjected themselves to lustful swells of everything they felt they could endure, happy to join in eating Gamora's holes out and enjoying the thrill of finding one another. Unruly ecstasy and heat pushed them both deeper into the task upon them, and the exciting ignition of their intertwined desires brought on feelings that weren't going to be any simpler or saner as they gave in to them so completely.

It kept everyone writhing, moving, heaving under a growing sense of desire and desperation, pleasures senselessly taking root within them both and inducing pleasures they couldn't hope to handle. There was no restraint in this situation, everyone giving up so much and finding the dizzy swells of pleasure getting hotter out of control as they gave in to them all, and the idea of embracing these pleasures left everyone involved lost to the madness and hunger of too much to deal with.

"Catch me," Gamora moaned, and neither Nebula knew what she meant until her legs began to buck and shudder. She came hard, screaming out in an unruly bliss with intensity neither was expecting her to show, and from there, all bets were off. The wild chaos and fervor of this situation getting quickly out of hand drove a senseless swell of everything that felt just perfect now, heat bringing everything crashing down upon Gamora as she lost herself, brought to a wild squirting orgasm that had her gushing all over Red's face, shaking and heaving as she pressed her ass back against Yellow in turn, feeling that tongue so shamelessly buried inside of her, and it was just perfect.

Gamora's body began to go limp in her sisters' hands, but the Nebulas were ready for that now, eager to catch her as they moved with a startlingly fluid certainty now, their shared mental connections leaving them able to act in concert as they hauled her up and dragged her into position between their bodies. Yellow and Red's rock hard cocks had been ignored through all of this pressure and this frustration, but now, they were able to finally to quell their frustrations as they hauled her up, each ready to claim the hole they had just eaten out, and Gamora was as receptive as she could possibly be now to the excitement of having them fuck her.

"Two of you," Gamora whined. 'I'm so lucky." The thick heads of their cocks lined up with her ready hole, and Gamora really couldn't believe how perfect this all was as her sisters pushed forward with firm and ready shoves onward to take her. Everything unrestrained and hungry that she was so shameless about pushing into brought on feelings of absolute delight, and Gamora pushed eagerly forward knowing she was on the right track to bliss now as she felt the firm push of the Nebulas' cocks claim her.

The two thick girlcocks claiming her holes in tandem brought on a lot of very sudden feelings that had Gamora's shouts turning into less focused or even verbal exclamations of heat, as Red and Yellow proceeded to start pumping into her holes, gripping one another tightly. Red had hold of Gamora's ass cheeks, not only using it for stability but spreading them apart so that Yellow could thrust in smoother and easier, while she in turn hooked hr hands under Gamora's legs and kept the upright. The two Nebulas may have once been at war, but now they were ready to act in utter concert with one another and leave Gamora helpless and gasping for more.

Even if they were working together for the greater good, neither Nebula was particularly composed or under control, pounding greedily onward with a vigor and fervor driven by their need to lose themselves, thrusting into the snug embrace of Gamora's holes with their own intentions driving them. For Red, it was about savouring the slick, tight hole begging around her cock, face buried into Gamora's neck to suck and kiss at the green skin there, so happy to have a Gamora now who was receptive to her, who she could fuck. For Yellow, it was about wild indulgence, about getting off in side of the unbelievably tight ass begging her cock for more, almost drawing her in and pleading to get ruined as she thrust forward into the embrace without a care.

"I can't believe how tight you are," Yellow groaned. "I can barely fit myself in back here, but your body is begging me to push in deeper." Her every thrust forced deeper and rougher into Gamora, wanting to challenge her body and feel out the limits of what she could do and what she could get away with.

"So fuck me loose until there's no more resistance," Gamora whined, leaning back against Yellow, bracing herself while Red pushed forward so harshly, the heat and aggression behind every second of this chaotic treatment leaving Gamora more tightly wound and helpless, wanting this pleasure so badly and really not knowing how to get it or what to do in the face of all of this. She felt dizzy and dumbfounded, lost to the idea of so completely letting go, but that continued fervor and desperation was what made it all feel so good. She was happy to keep pushing on without a care, to abandon all sense and sanity for the sake of letting go completely.

"You need this so badly, I'm sorry that you've gone this long without," Red said, more attuned to a sense of longing in the heat that conquered her sister. Gamora wasn't hard to read this time, as she showed off something simply very desperate and very needy, wanting to be loved, and finally receiving that love, and she took it upon herself to keep loving Gamora with each roll of her hips, stubbornly and shamelessly pushing on to ensure that she was completely adored and thoroughly pampered, knowing it was her duty now to give her all of that pleasure and to not let up for anything.

Twofold pleasure kept the Nebulas both lost and frayed as they kept up the pace of this frenzied fucking, happy to give in to the other's pleasure and allow it to take deeper hole of them, inescapable pleasures holding them both down under the flood of heat crashing upon their heated bodies. They could feel what the other was feeling, providing feedback that left them craving and longing, not quite enough pleasure to simulate the feeling of fucking the other hole, but enough to leave them wanting to, while also lost in a more active joy before them. It was a strange and hazy imbalance of feelings, but it felt so much more potent for the ways it all took hold and left them gasping for more, bucking and heaving in confused and aimless shows of pure desperation.

Everything burned hotter and more reckless now, driving into Gamora a sense of utter fullness as her sisters' cocks kept taking her, pounding her, fucking her into utter submission. Her tight holes were stretched around two thick cocks, and she could feel herself at capacity and reeling from the pressures involved, but all of that desire and excitement only worked to further ignite her in ecstasy, sparking the flare of a pleasure and a desire that felt like it couldn't be stopped, and she needed only to push on for more of it, to satisfy the cravings and the lusts that wound their way up through her with an incredible fervor.

"Cum in me," Gamora pleaded, heaving back and forth between their thrusts, body aching for the molten rush of excitement to conquer her, wanting so badly to let herself completely fucking go. There was no restraint or sense to be found in this mess, just surrender, just want and hunger and a gooey mess of something that didn't feel like it could be stopped, pleasures that raged and ached through her body with something that was absolutely insatiable, unstoppable, wild. She was so lost to this need, so unable to think clearly and so unbelievably hot, her orgasm crushing down upon her with a strength so wild and so powerful that she didn't know how to contain herself, but she wanted all of it, craved the chance to lose herself to this reason-less, wild rush of pleasure. Hunger dominated her, heavy impressions and intensity driving her into something that didn't feel sane.

Erupting shots of hot cum filled Gamora's holes, challenged her, overwhelmed her body with their vigor and their heat, an aggression that bubbled up to its most ferocious height, an ecstasy that didn't feel like it was sane or knew how to stop. There was so much going on that her every desperate hope rode on, and she couldn't be stopped, throwing herself into the pleasure and the want with absolutely nothing but pure, unrestrained glee, a delight and a vigor that felt like it could not be challenged. The cum filled Gamora, and Red and Yellow weren't about to give her even a moment of peace as their need to feel what the other Nebula felt took hold of them and refused to let go.

Gamora found herself turned around from her past position as Yellow settled down onto the bed, dragging her into her lap and pulling her into her pussy, hands grabbing at her ass cheeks and spreading them wide, returning the favour to Yellow and driving into her with urgent desperation and something to prove, as she started to hammer up into her sister's snug twat from below, seeking to prove she was shamelessly capable of doing exactly what she had to. "Your pussy feels so amazing," she gasped. "So tight!" Yellow's head rolled back, giving up to the idea of letting pure pleasure seize her.

"I can't even tell you two apart anymore," Gamora moaned, drunkenly bouncing atop Yellow's cock while Red came up from behind her, grabbing not at her hips but at her breasts, fingers deftly toying with her nipples as she sank into the loosened up embrace of Gamora'ss ass. "Ah, but I guess you've switched. It's s--nngh, your cocks are identical. But so big, so..." She stammered off into distant, messy frustration, bucking and bouncing in shows of need that only got more intense as she explored to the idea of completely losing herself. The decadent high of both her sisters fucking her at once, at even having two sisters who were so loving and caring... This was an incredible mess, a swell of ideas an heat that took wicked hold of her and had no intention of slowing down.

Red's careful thrusts into Gamora from behind were as steady and controlled as expected, the elder Gamora having more patience and more control here. Sure, the difference in practice was less than a decade, but it was well enough for things to take on a very different approach and to be driven by something steady and hungry, direct in the chance to lose all control and sense, to abandon control and let themselves completely unravel with the excitement of what came on. Everything was messy, sudden, primal. There was no holding back and no restraining themselves as they gave up everything to the idea of letting go, abandoning all sense for the sake of giving up, throwing themselves on faster, wilder, fucking Gamora as hard as they could.

Heaving between the Nebulas' thrusts and feeling their wild indulgence push her deeper into this madness, Gamora found herself overwhelmed by all of this, dizzily sinking into the heat and the hunger of a vulgar need that simply would not quit. She wanted more, bucking back and forth between the thrusts of Red and Yellow without any real care or control. This meant so much to her, and as she built up wild momentum back and forth, there was absolutely nothing that she felt like she could control. There was too much going on, too much that needed to be dealt with and addressed, but Gamora was so happy to give herself up completely.

Gamora was right on the road to another orgasm, moving faster and harder as she pushed on without a care into the growing, swelling pleasure, senseless desire threatening to undo her as she rode out these heights of need. Yellow toyed with her breasts and showed such love to her ass, while Red hammers wildly into her pussy with all the urgent desperation that was expected, pleasure rising hotter, throbbing into a chaotic mess of wanton fervor and heat that became too much to handle. Several kinds of too much to bear or deal with, growing more and more out of control as pleasures threatened to consume them all, as the want became too much for them to handle and finally, they succumbed.

This time, the Nebulas came first. The careless thrusts into the snug holes pushed on recklessly and didn't stop until pure satisfaction followed, until they were cumming inside of the holes loosened up and slicked with the other's cum, erupting spurts of messy spunk filling the gasping wreck sandwiched between the two. Gamora trembled and writhed, cumming hard from the heavy double creampie she took and the overwhelming warmth that damn near swallowed her. She was helpless, happily grabbing at the bed and at Yellow beneath her, unsure what to touch or say or think or do, before finally just going limp atop Yellow and trembling.

"You need to fuck me again," Gamora groaned, head nestling into Yellow's neck. "Fuck, I'm... Please, just fuck me before I start crying."

"Why would you cry?" Red asked, fingers gently caressing along Gamora's shoulders and arms as she held there.

"Because I don't just have one loving sister now, but two," she said shakily, shifting about, rolling everyone off to their sides and beginning to wildly rut herself between them. She ended up spooned and sandwiched, moving and taking the directive now, trying to get them to move, and the Nebulas couldn't deny Gamora what she wanted, as they settled into the strange, torrid, existentially impossible love affair that was going to save all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
